lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Lidiya
The Goddess within the Girl Lidiya lived the normal life of a young Arnish girl until her seventh birthday. Upon waking that day she felt a change within herself and as she bore the bloody tears of sorrow she watched the old Lidiya pass beyond the Veil. With blood upon her face she bid farewell to her parents, who could not understand, and left to begin her part in the Godswalk. The Girl from the Orphanage Since her awakening Lidiya has been gaining many followers; she was not shy in announcing her Godliness and drew many believers to her cause. Within a few years she had torn the structure of Arn's politics to the ground and began a slave uprising that spread like wildfire through the golden trees of the nation. With a strong following and the Luckiest Sword Alive Lidiya broke through Autumn City and took several ships for her army but not before displaying her ability to raise the dead. The Luckiest Sword Alive: Unto the Sea of Embers, July 1015 She is now rumored to be gathering strength in secret somewhere in Larkenvale. Even before her arrival Cults of Unquala began to sprout up throughout the nation. Sunrise, Nov 1015 Disguised in Larkenvale In an attempt to throw authorities off their trail, Lidiya dispersed her army across the west and northern lands of Lancerus. Together with Nex, she moves across the lands in secret, gathering strength and information for the wars to come. The duo were rumored to have attended the Festival of the Sun but no official reports have come forward. Revealed in U'Quin Nex and Lidiya were discovered in the city of U'Quin when the Luckiest Sword Alive attacked two Larken Guardsmen, forcing the duo to flee the city. The two were surrounded on the bridge as they attempted to escape over the Firestone River but fought back to back against the Guardsmen. Lidiya blocked off one side of the bridge with a wall of stingily cold ice before tackling Nex into the waters of the river. The two were last seen going under the rushed of the flowing Firestone. Path to Gildor The Hammer, A Hare and Passing Sorrow: Burdens The Hammer, A Hare and Passing Sorrow: Friends and Lions Lamium May 11th, 1017 - In the early hours of the day "an army of the dead" sacked the city from outside and within. By mid day the city had surrendered to the attackers. Lidiya the Prophetess from Arn entered the city soon after and claimed it has her post. By day's end the city had unfurled banners bearing the Face with Bleeding Eyes along the cities most prominent buildings. It is said numbers near 500 now hold the city. Lidiya has called for aid from the small folk of Oden; more and more sell-swords, brigands and ex-soldiers have rallied to her cause. Rumor has spread that by early July she plans to move her army and join forces with Tighan Dailar as they march, together, on Leva Adium. Moving North (Onward to Rhivic) As the dust settled in the wake of the War for the Throne, Lidiya prepared to leave Lamium and meet with Soloman, an aged warrior claiming divine knowledge, in Leva Adium for the coronation of Darshia Whitefang. Before the coronation of Darshia, Lidiya met with Solomon in the Sept of Matthias and though the meeting was short the weight of the conversation was heavy. In short, Solomon pledged to assist Lidiya as far as he was needed though he did not specify exactly how far that was and Lidiya offered the services of her vastly growing network of support. Lidiya's army now camps outside the walls on the east side of the city preparing to march on towards Warden's Gate. The Coronation of Darshia Solomon North A few days before the coronation Lidiya met with a man named Solomon. Accompanied by Nex, she visited this mysterious man at his home in Gildor. It did not take long for Lidiya to sense the good of the man even if Nex was hesitant to trust him. Not after long Solomon revealed himself as Rorn; together Order and Death now plan for the future of the Godswalk. The Coronation The coronation of Darshia was interrupted by a Forsaken that called itself Avv'ra. Avv'ra promised only pain and death to those who would seek to go north into Rhivic. Lidiya was there, beside Solomon and Nex, to witness the Forsaken's coming and feel the evil within him. Never the less, Lidiya readies her forces to move North into Rhivic. Reclaiming Her Throne Lidiya's ultimate goal is to reclaim her Throne that lies far in the North. None now living know what will happen if and when she does take the throne but certain peril awaits any who choose to stand in her way.Category:NPC Characters Category:Godvessel